The present invention relates to an alarm timepiece in which a plurality of alarm times may be set and the set alarm times may be displayed.
In some conventional alarm electronic watches at least two alarm buttons are provided and the buttons must be operated in various modes for setting a plurality of alarm times. In such alarm watches, alarm times are not displayed in the watch. In addition, it is difficult in practice to provide an alarm timepiece in which four or more alarm times may be set.